Everything Left
by KillCupido
Summary: All my ideas that will probably never evolve beyond this. Rating, warnings and all inside.
1. Best Friend

****

****

****

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, got any chocolate?  
**AN: **Got stuck with Spy. AGAIN. Maybe I should just be smart and write all chapters in advance, so you guys don't have to wait for an update that comes every thousand years or so OTL Anyway~ This place is for those little ideas in my head that will probably never evolve to one-shots and more. Warnings and ratings and all that are at the beginning of each drabble.

**

* * *

**

****

**Best friend**

Rating:K  
******Summary: **Why Sasazuka considers Usui his best friend.**  
Pairing(s): **Light Usui/Sasazuka Mamori**  
Genre: **General, Humor  
**Warning: None**

It's rather odd, but Sasazuka considers Usui his best friend. It's not because Usui knows him best (_he does_), or that Usui comforts him when he's feeling down (_he doesn't, that was always Tsukushi_), or that they have an embarrassing secret together (_they actually do_) or anything else. No, it's because Usui was the first to have the balls to confess to him that he liked Mamori in _that way _and he had looked him straight in the eye when confessing. He also had the balls to ask the silver haired male for permission to date her. Needless to say, that didn't go over well

.


	2. Before

**Rating: **K**  
Summary: **It's not the first time for Neuro.**  
Pairing(s): **None**  
Genre: **General  
**Warning: **None

**

* * *

**

Before

Nobody knows this, but Neuro came to the surface before. He was very young that time and he was actually scared of the humans. But there was only one that he wasn't afraid of. A blond woman. She stood confident and when she was in a room, everyone bowed their head. Whatever she wanted, she got and if that didn't happen, she punished them with a satisfying grin. He vowed to himself that he follow her. She was humored by this and treated him with a little bit more kindness than the others. When she was murdered in a revolution, he lost all of the little emotion he had. He decided to go back to hell. Years passed and he decided to go back to the surface again. He came across Yako and the moment her saw her, he almost wanted to laugh at the irony of it all.

Yako shares her face and his attitude from then.


	3. Family

**Rating: **T**  
Summary: **Nobody can hurt his own family on purpose.**  
Pairing(s): **None**  
Genre: **General  
**Warning: **End of anime.

**

* * *

**

Family

When Yako nervously revealed to Sasazuka that Sai was probably her half-brother, Sasazuka just looked at her and sighed. Then he smiled and ruffled her hair and told her that he was glad. She asked him why.

"_Because no brother can hurt his little sister on purpose,"_

Sasazuka's words echoed through her head when she faced Sai without Neuro again. She knew he didn't remember a thing, she should be afraid, right? But she wasn't.

"I want to know who I am inside…"

He was just as she remembered, child-like and deadly.

"I know that, you already told me that when we first met,"

"I don't remember,"

"I know that too,"

He reached out, most likely to hurt her. But he stopped and frowned, "That's odd. Somehow, I don't want to hurt you. But I have to cut you up, to know who I am inside,"

"But you already know, Sai. You already know, deep inside. Try to remember,"

Sai looked at her and twirled on his feet, a little child again, "I already tried that so many times, it's getting boring!"

Yako gulped, should she tell him? There were many reasons why she shouldn't. But she did it anyway.

"Have you really, _onii san_?"


	4. Full Stop

**Rating: **T**  
Pairing(s): **could be read as Sasazuka/Yako**  
Genre: **Angst  
**Warning: **Certain event in manga, chapter 180. DO NOT read if you haven't read that chapter. I'm serious here.

**

* * *

**

Full Stop

Yako didn't really know what was stopping when Sasazuka was shot. Maybe it was her heart, her mind, the time or maybe it was everything at once, because there was no way Sicks could have shot Sasazuka. Her thoughts were going so fast and in just those few moments, between shooting and falling, her thoughts were just going to one man and one man only.

_Wait, please wait…_

_Sasazuka-san, just wait…_

_No, don't go yet, the ambulance will be here, don't go…_

_Wait._

_Wait._

_WAIT._

_Sasazuka-san, wait just a little more?_

…

_Sasazuka-san?_

Time had stopped. But only for Sasazuka. For Yako, the clock would tick further, mercilessly further. Until it stopped for her too.


	5. Twins AU  First Meeting

**Rating: **T**  
Summary: **Yako is never alone when solving cases. Her twin Yano solves them with her. Together, they are the High School Detective Twins. AU**  
Pairing(s): **None**  
Genre: **General, Humor  
**Warning: **AU  
**AN:** Little idea that popped in my head, thanks to a lot of gender bended Yako fan-art. What if Yako had a twin? It kept on swimming in my head, and so, this story was born.  
Maybe I will write more stories, set in this universe. But no promises.

**

* * *

**

First meeting

"I heard it was a suicide…"

"Nobody could have got in, what else _could_ it be?"

"Those poor children, twins, aren't they?"

"They will be so lonely…"

"Their mother is a freelance reporter, right?"

The whispers faded to the background when Sasazuka looked at them. A girl just stared at the house, where his colleagues was still busy with the investigation. A boy was standing next to her, looking utterly helpless. He noticed the inspector and suddenly, he ran up to him and began screaming in his face. In all the chaos that came out of his mouth, Sasazuka could only understand a few words.

"Why him? Why not someone else? Why our dad?"

He couldn't answer that. That answer was not possible to find and even if he could, he couldn't come above the screaming.

"Yano," The girl had clutched the boy's arm. She was trembling.

"Just…stop it, alright? Just stop it. Dad won't come back anymore, don't bother the inspector, ok?"

She was trying to sound strong, but anyone who looked at her face could see the unshed tears and the watery smile.

"But-!"

"Stop it!" Her voice became high pitched, "Yano, please stop it already…"

She sagged through her knees and broke down in sobs.

'_That one is going to break_,' Sasazuka thought. The girl looked frail, a little mess of grief and sadness.

"Yako? I'm sorry, ok? I will stop, I promise. Stop crying, I'm sorry, Yako…"

Yano hugged her and she calmed down a bit.

"Ehm…"

They both looked at him. Both had the same hollow look in their eyes. A look Sasazuka knew all too well. He saw it in the mirror every day. The look that somebody gained when he lost a loved one.

"It's Sasazuka. I take it you guys are Katsuragi Yano and Katsuragi Yako?"

Two tiny nods.

"I'm sorry for your lose, but I'm afraid I'm here for business,"

"Business?" Yano asked. He had wanted to interrupt him in the middle of his sentence, but Yako had tugged at his arm again, so he had kept silent.

"Statements. We-" This time, he got interrupted.

"The police thinks one of us did it? Me and Yano, mom or Sonobe-san*?" Yako looked at him with big eyes, her mouth opened in a small 'o'.

"No. Since this looks like a closed room murder case, they are ruling it as a suicide," His mouth set in a grim line, "about the statements…it's just protocol,"

"There is no way dad killed himself like…_that_. Pretty much impossible," She objected.

Sasazuka sighed, "We can't find any evidence that there was someone in that room besides your father, but I agree with you that it could never be a suicide. It's indeed impossible, but well…"

"It all comes down to the evidence," Yano suddenly muttered. He looked back at the house, where people were still busy_. _It was useless trying to find and the three of them knew it.

"It all comes down to the evidence, right Sasazuka-keji?" He looked him right in the eyes. Yako turned her head, actually no more than a twitch, and studied her twin for a bit. She smiled, a small one, and nodded to him.

"Sasazuka-keji?"

"Sasazuka-san?"

Their eyes were both shimmering with _something_ and Sasazuka just nodded, not needing words.

'_Maybe she isn't going to break, after all…her brother is with her,'_

* * *

* Sonobe Miwako is the housekeeper of the Katsuragi's. She has been in the manga a few times and once in the anime.


	6. The Idiotic Big Brother

**Rating: **K**  
Summary: **Sasazuka Eishi is not tolerant to dating when it comes to his sister.**  
Pairing(s): **Usui/Sasazuka Mamori**  
Genre: **Humor  
**Warning: **Kind of a sequel to 'Best friend'.

**

* * *

**

The Idiotic Big Brother

Sasazuka Eishi was considered a genius when it came to school.

…

Ok, not a genius, but he was quite brilliant at what he did in university.

But, no matter how 'brilliant' he was, he could not stop this.

Dates.

To be more precise: the date of his sister with a guy.

To be even _more_ precise: the date of his _younger_ sister with his _best friend_.

So he decided to _supervise_ this so-called date.

"…You know, Sasazuka-san, I know you don't like it that Mamori-san is dating Usui-san or anyone or _anything_, but do you have to stalk them on their date?" Tsukushi was scuffling a bit with his feet and stole a peek to the two. Currently, they were eating an ice-cream.

"YES! And why are you complaining, you are here with me,"

"That's only because I don't think this is a very good idea…"

"Oh, sod off,"

To be quite honest, Mamori could do a lot worse. Take that captain of the soccer club, for example. He was a complete skirt chaser and had such a low grades that Sasazuka wondered why he had even _attempted_ high school. When that guy talked, he just could _feel_ his brain cells dying! Now take his best friend. Usui was polite, a bit more gentlemanly, smart and could hold a good conversation. But it was his brother instinct! He couldn't let his younger sister date yet! Not until she was fifty!

…

Ok, thirty then. But only then!

"Onii-chan? Tsukushi-san? What are you two doing here?"

…Crap. She found them. And she didn't look very happy. Not at all.


	7. Demon Child

**Rating: **T**  
Summary: **Yako had seen the childlike Neuro before.**  
Pairing(s): **family! Neuro/Yako.  
**Genre: **Fluff, Family.  
**Warning: **None.

**

* * *

Demon Child**

"Hey louse,"

She sighs and tries to shift her legs jus that tiny little bit, while- _damn!_

The whole construction of Neuro's latest torture device comes crashing down on her and it's a miracle she doesn't have a single bruise.

'_This is going to stain,'_ she thinks while looking at her skirt. It's soaked with..something she can't identify- and then all thought is impossible, because a _certain_ hand is making her spine bend into the world of pain.

"Slave, listen to me when I'm talking to you. I have a question," Neuro says and his eyes shimmer with the thirst to knowledge.

Yako coughs and rubs her back when he lets go of her, "What is it? It's rare that you actually have a question,"

He gins and points to the screen of the computer. There is a mother kissing her child goodbye.

"What are they doing?"

Yako looks at the screen. She looks at Neuro. Then she looks back at the screen, "Why are you watching- don't answer that, I don't want to know. She is kissing he son, Neuro,"

"How does it feels like?" he asks and Yako can just see the slightest bit of interest in his eyes and she sighs.

'_He's just too much like a child_,' she thinks fondly. It's that thought that enforces her next actions.

She walks over to him, puts her hands on his shoulder, tugs him down a bit and says, "Like this, I suppose,' and kisses him on the cheek. His skin is hard, as expected, but he's just a little warmer than a human would be when having a high fever.

He blinks.

She lets go of him.

He blinks again.

She sits on the couch.

He blinks again.

She looks through the papers.

"Neuro, don't you think it would be a good idea to go after this case?"

The demon blinks, grins widely and says, "What do you think, louse?"

* * *

_It's on the battleship of HAL that Yako gets sees this childlike Neuro again. _


End file.
